earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Katma Tui
History Katma Tui: 1964 - 2008 Katma Tui hailed from the planet Korugar, the same world of Thaal Sinestro, in the star system designated sector 1417 within Lantern Corps patrolled space. As a child, like most of her people, Katma idolized Thaal Sinestro and wanted to be a Lantern herself. Entering into military service, Katma distinguished herself enough for placement in the military academy and went on to become a member of the intelligence branch of the Korugaran Martian Force. Katma got to work closely with the Lanterns of 1417, usually helping them coordinate investigations and arranging meetings with key diplomats. In this capacity, Katma got to meet many other Lanterns who had come to Korugar on a variety of missions or to assist the Lanterns of 1417: including Sinestro and Abin Sur. Shortly after one of Sinestro’s visits, the Lanterns of 1417 went missing. They were later discovered to have been murdered. At the suggestion of Abin Sur and Sinestro, Katma Tui was selected to be one of the replacements. Assigned Lantern Ch'p as her partner, Katma underwent her training and excelled in near record time. When she finished her training she returned to Korugar and began assisting Ch’p in the investigation of their predecessors’ murders. Katma’s involvement gave the stalled investigation new life. Within months, Ch’p and Katma reached an unsettling conclusion: the Lanterns of 1417 were killed and their rings destroyed to guarantee their silence as they had learned Thaal Sinestro found the Yellow Entity of Fear and was actively in league with Parallax. Katma brought this evidence before the Guardians. After a failed attempt to arrest Sinestro with a special task force, Katma found her own people had turned sour to her. Thaal Sinestro had come from a prestigious family on Korugar and Katma had not, thus it was easy for Thaal Sinestro’s family to take to the broadcasts of her homeworld to paint her out to be a traitor, out to destroy Thaal Sinestro’s accomplishments to promote he own interests. The Guardians were not comfortable with this discontent and withdrew Katma from sector 1417, having her serve on Oa as a special investigator to the Guardians. In her downtime, Katma enjoyed spending time at the Lantern Academy, helping Kilowog train the new recruits. It was here that she met Sinestro’s replacement: John Stewart. It is fair to say that Katma was intrigued by the Earthling after their first encounter. She had heard little of humans and found their culture interesting (in particular, she became obsessed with its food and after John introduced her to chili cheese dogs). She was also intrigued by his own military service and how had left the service to become a civilian architect. The dichotomy of mastering both the destruction and construction of things was irresistible to Katma. The two became romantic and on a whim, Katma agreed to marry John before he returned to Earth. John would return to see Katma on Oa from time to time and she would likewise visit sector 2814 whenever possible. This marital bliss continued for four years until Katma went to visit John and found Sinestro waiting for her.Oracle Files: Katma Tui Threat Assessment Resources * Green Lantern Power Ring: ** Fifth Degree Mastery & Corps Vanguard ** Precise and Smooth Construct Style * Highly Decorated Military Officer * Master of Korugaran Martial Arts * Expert Strategist and Tactician * Masterful Trainer * Scholar of Galactic Law * Student of Earth Culinary Arts Trivia and Notes Trivia * Katma's alias "The Lost One" was given by her people after she was believed a traitor. Notes * In the comics Katma Tui is slain by Star Sapphire. Katma, at the time unpowered, is sliced to death while in her kitchen. Star Sapphire did this simply to make a point to Hal Jordan. Roy, seeing this as another instance of "Women in Refrigerators" decided to change it to give Katma a more heroic death. * Katma Tui's birth date is a nod to her first appearance in the comics: Green Lantern, Vol. 2 #30, July, 1964. Links and References * Appearances of Katma Tui * Character Gallery: Katma Tui Category:Characters Category:Lantern Corps Members Category:Deceased Category:Aliens Category:Emerald Knights Members Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Pink Skin Category:Female Characters Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Energy Construct Category:Stewart-Pierce Family Category:Height 5' 11" Category:27th Reality